survivor Tv shows
by scooby823945
Summary: 18 characters from tv shows work together to survive o an island
1. the intro of the castaways

On the islands of the Pacific Ocean, 18 castaways are about to begin an adventure that will forever change their lives. They are being brought to the island in three groups.

Group number 1 is being flown by helicopter and they are from the TV show dragon tales. The dragon tales group feature Max, Cassie, Ord, Emmy, Zak and Wheezie.

Group number 2 are riding in the back of a truck and are a group called Kristy INC. The Kristy INC group feature Ashley Weaver (who has long brown hair and glasses. She wears a green shirt with a purple shirt, jacket and high heels), Raymond Logie (who has short brown hair. He wears a green shirt with a brown vest, blue pants and black shoes), Laura Orbon (who has long brown hair and glasses. She wears an orange shirt with a red skirt and orange shoes), Skyler Radmore (who has long brown hair. He wears a yellow shirt with red pants and black shoes), Olga Levitsky (who has long blonde hair. She wears a blue dress with a red shirt underneath the dress and blue shoes) and Zacy Kooiman (who has short brown hair, a straw hat and glasses. He wears a white shirt with a jean jacket and jean pants with brown shoes).

Group number 3 is sailing on a motor boat and they are from the TV show Phineas and Ferb. The Phineas and Ferb group feature Ferb Fletcher, Candace Flynn, Jeremy Johnson, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Phineas Flynn and Jenny Brown.

"It is the ultimate challenge, 18 castaways from different TV shows forced to work together to create a new sense on life, while battling the elements and each other. They must to get along or they will be voted out. In the end only one will remaining and claimed a million dollar prize. 39 DAYS 18 CHARACTERS, 1 SURVIVOR" said Jeff Probst.


	2. The dividing of the castaways

The 18 contestants got to the beach and saw Jeff Probst standing in front of them. "How is everyone today" said Jeff Probst. "GOOD" said everyone while clapping. "Ok I need a girl wearing red and a boy wearing blue. "I am wearing red" said Candace. "I am wearing blue" said Kooiman. "Okay so Kooiman go on the blue mat and Candace go on the red mat" said Jeff.

So Kooiman and Candace walked over to the mat. Kooiman got on the blue mat and Candace got on the red mat. "We are now going to choose tribes" said Jeff.

Everyone was in shock. "When selecting a tribe member you have to pick someone from the other two shows" said Jeff. "Ok" said Kooiman and Candace.

"So Kooiman, you will pick first, then Candace you will pick, then the person that Kooiman picked will choose the next tribe members and so on until we have two tribes of nine. Each tribe will have three characters from dragon tales, three members from Kristy INC and three characters from Phineas and Ferb. Sound good to both of you of both" said Jeff. "That sounds good" said Kooiman and Candace.


	3. The picking of the tribe members

"Kooiman, pick your first person for your tribe" said Jeff. "Ok, I pick the girl in the red with the ponytail" said Kooiman. Emmy went over to join Kooiman on the blue tribe. "Hi I'm Emmy" said Emmy. "Hi I'm Kooiman" said Kooiman.

"Candace, pick your first person for your tribe" said Jeff. "Ok, I pick the girl in the orange shirt" said Candace. Laura went over to join Candace on the red tribe. "My name is Laura" said Laura to Candace. "I'm Candace" said Candace to Laura.

"Alright Emmy, you must pick someone from Phineas and Ferb group" said Jeff. "Ok, I pick the boy in the green" said Emmy. Jeremy ran over to the blue tribe to join Emmy and Kooiman. "I'm Jeremy" said Jeremy to Emmy and Kooiman. "Welcome to the team, Jeremy" said Kooiman.

"Alright Laura, you must pick someone from Dragon tales group" said Jeff. "Ok, I pick the pink dragon" said Laura. Cassie flew over to the red tribe to join Laura and Candace. "I'm Cassie" said Cassie to Laura and Candace. "Welcome to the team, Cassie" said Candace.

"Alright Jeremy, you must pick someone from Kristy INC group" said Jeff. "Ok, I pick the girl in the purple" said Jeremy. Ashley ran over to the blue tribe to join Kooiman, Jeremy and Emmy. "I'm Ashley" said Ashley to Jeremy, Emmy and Kooiman. "Welcome to the team, Ashley" said Emmy.

"Alright Cassie, you must pick someone from Phineas and Ferb group" said Jeff. "Ok, I pick the boy with the green hair" said Cassie. Ferb ran over to the red tribe to join Cassie, Candace and Laura. "My name is Ferb" said Ferb to Laura, Candace and Cassie. "Welcome to the team, Ferb" said Laura.

"Alright Ashley, you must pick someone from Dragon tales group" said Jeff. "Ok, I pick the purple dragon" said Ashley. Wheezie flew over to the blue tribe to join Jeremy, Kooiman, Emmy and Ashley. "I'm Wheezie" said Wheezie to Jeremy, Kooiman, Emmy and Ashley. "Welcome to the team, Wheezie" said Jeremy.

"Alright Ferb, you must pick someone from Kristy INC group" said Jeff. "Ok, I choose the boy in the green shirt with brown vest" said Ferb. Ray ran over to the red tribe to join Laura, Candace, Cassie and Ferb. "I'm Ray" said ray to Laura, Candace, Cassie and Ferb. "Welcome to the team, Ray" said Cassie.

"Alright Wheezie, you must pick someone from Phineas and Ferb group" said Jeff. "Ok, I want the boy with the orange shirt" said Wheezie. Phineas ran over to the blue tribe to join Jeremy, Kooiman, Emmy, Wheezie, and Ashley. "I'm Phineas" said Phineas to Jeremy, Kooiman, Emmy, Wheezie, and Ashley. "Welcome to the team, Phineas" said Ashley.

"Alright Ray, you must pick someone from Dragon tales group" said Jeff. "Ok, I want the boy with the green shirt" said Ray. Max walked over to the red tribe to join Laura, Ray, Ferb, Cassie and Candace. "I'm Max" said Max to Laura, Ray, Ferb, Cassie and Candace. "Welcome to the team, Max" said Ferb.

"Alright Phineas, you must pick someone from Kristy INC group" said Jeff. "Ok, I want the boy in the light yellow top" said Phineas. Skyler walks over to the blue tribe to join Phineas, Jeremy, Kooiman, Emmy, Wheezie, and Ashley. "I'm Skyler" said Skyler to Phineas, Jeremy, Kooiman, Emmy, Wheezie, and Ashley. "Welcome to the team, Skyler" said Wheezie.

"Alright Max, you must pick someone from Phineas and Ferb group" said Jeff. "Ok, I pick the girl in the yellow shirt" said Max. Jenny ran over to the red tribe to join Max, Laura, Ray, Ferb, Cassie and Candace. "I'm Jenny" said Jenny to Max, Laura, Ray, Ferb, Cassie and Candace. "Welcome to the team, Jenny" said Ray.

"Alright Skyler, you must pick someone from Dragon tales group" said Jeff. "Ok, I want the green dragon" said Skyler. Zak flew over to the blue tribe to join Skyler, Phineas, Jeremy, Kooiman, Emmy, Wheezie, and Ashley. "I'm Zak" said Zak to Skyler, Phineas, Jeremy, Kooiman, Emmy, Wheezie, and Ashley. "Welcome to the team, Zak" said Phineas.

"Isabella, you are going to the blue tribe. Olga and Ord you are going to red tribe" said Jeff. Isabella walked over to the blue tribe to join Zak, Skyler, Phineas, Jeremy, Kooiman, Emmy, Wheezie, and Ashley. Olga and Ord walked over to the red tribe to join Jenny, Max, Laura, Ray, Ferb, Cassie and Candace.


	4. first challenge

"Alright blue tribe, your name is Ma Halo meaning giving thanks, here are your buffs" said Jeff, throwing a blue bag at Ma Halo. Everyone reached into the bag and pulled out a blue buff. They put on their buff. "Red tribe, your name is Huka Pele, which means erupting volcano, here are your buffs" said Jeff, throwing a red bag at Huka Pele. Everyone reached into the bag and pulled out a red buff. They put on their buff. "Alright you guys ready for your first challenge" said Jeff. "Yeah" said everyone. "Here is how today challenge is going to work; two members of each tribe will race down the beach to dig up one bag. Once a player has a bag, they must race back to their tribe's finish mat. However, all four people will be battling to get to the mat with the one bag that is on their course. To score a point for the tribe, the player must be touching the bag and their finish mat at the same time. The first tribe to score three points wins fire in the form of flint. For the first match-up, Emmy and Ashley from Ma Halo took on Candace and Olga from Huka Pele. Candace retrieves the bag and Ashley immediately tackles her, stealing the bag for her tribe. A battle between the four women ensues as the bag is tossed from person to person. Ashley finally re-gains possession of the bag and dashes to the finish, scoring the first point for Ma Halo. For the next round, Isabella and Phineas from Ma Halo, faced off against Ray and Olga. Olga finds the bag but, before she can finish pulling it out of the sand, she is attacked by Isabella and Phineas. After another brutal round, Ray is able to elude Ma Halo and score the first point for Huka Pele. Ferb and Max from Huka Pele will face off against Zak and Kooiman from Ma Halo in the next round. Kooiman finds the bag, which sets off the other three castaways, who pile on top of each other. Kooiman loses the bag, which is soon retrieved by Max. Zak grabs Max by the waist and drags him to the Ma Halo mat, scoring another point for his tribe. In the fourth match-up, Wheezie and Emmy for Ma Halo were going to battle against Laura and Jenny from Huka Pele. The moment Emmy retrieves the bag, Laura attacks her. Laura tosses the bag to Jenny, who is tackled by Wheezie. Wheezie takes things a step further by removing Jenny's flower from her hair. This tactic does not faze well with Jenny, so she wiggles her way free, grabs the bag, and runs to the Huka Pele mat, scoring a point for her tribe, tying the score. For the final round, Jeremy and Skyler from Ma Halo will take on Ord and Max from Huka Pele. Before Max can pull up the bag, Jeremy and Skyler pulverize him. Ord attacks Jeremy, while Skyler breaks free of Max. He races back to the finish mat with bag in hand, winning the challenge for Ma Halo. "Ma Halo, congrats, here is your flint and a map to your new home. Head on out and start building a shelter." said Jeff, handing Ma Halo a map. The tribe walks away and turns left to find their camp. "Huka Pele, congrats, here is a map to your new home. Head on out" said Jeff, handing a map to Huka Pele. The tribe walks away and turns right to find their camp.


	5. Huka Pele camp

After the challenge, the entire Huka Pele tribe finally got to their camp, Ray, Olga, Cassie, Ord and Jenny were busy chopping bamboo to build the shelter. While that was happening, Laura and Max were gathering firewood to try to make a fire without flint. Just then, Max found something under the root of a tree and it turned out to be a hidden immunity idol.

"Wow I found a hidden idol on the first day and I am going to share it with Laura" said Max.

"Hey Laura, look what I found" said Max, showing her the idol. "Wow, that is a good thing to have in this game, but we are the only one to know about this" said Laura, hugging Max. "I agree with that" said Max, hugging Laura back. Max gave Laura the idol and she put it around her neck, under her shirt.

"This is a great way to start the game, I have an alliance with Max and we have a hidden immunity idol that no one knows about but Max and I" said Laura.

Candace and Ferb were walking when they saw their tribe water well. They filled up the pot that they have and bought it down to the beach and tried to make fire. Laura gave Ferb her glasses and he put the glass part on some grass that was in a small coconut shell. Within a few hours, the grass started smoking so Laura put the shell in the fire pit that Ord and Olga made and they got fire on the first day without flint.

"I am so happy that we got fire without flint, so Ma Halo better watch out because we will beat you guys at the next challenge" said Cassie.


	6. Ma Halo camp

After the challenge, the entire Ma Halo tribe finally got to their camp. Kooiman, Jeremy, Wheezie, Zak and Skyler got to work on their shelter.

"I think this tribe is a great group of people from each show. You have Skyler, Ashley and I from Kristy Inc. Wheezie, Zak and Emmy from dragon tales. Isabella, Phineas and Jeremy from Phineas and Ferb. I am worried about the other three members of Kristy Inc. over on Huka Pele because they are really strong and we have never been split up like this before" said Kooiman.

While that was happening, Ashley and Emmy were looking for firewood and their water well. "So Emmy, are you upset that your best friend Cassie, your brother Max or his friend Ord are not the same tribe as you, Zak and Wheezie" said Ashley. "Not really, I hope that you and I can work with them when the time for the merge to come" said Emmy, shaking Ashley's hand. "I agree on that for sure" said Ashley, shaking Emmy's hand. The girls found the well, fill up the pot and returned to their beach so they can make a fire to boil the water. Phineas and Isabella used the flint and started seeing a lot of smoke and within a few second they got fire.

"I am so happy that we got fire, so Huka Pele better watch out because we will beat you guys at the next challenge" said Isabella.


	7. immunity challenge 1

The Ma Halo and Huka Pele tribes arrive on their mats. Kooiman tells Jeff that her Ma Halo tribe is doing well with a solid shelter and fire. Candace bluffs and tells Jeff that Huka Pele already has fire and a solid shelter as well. Jeff explained the rules of the immunity challenge. They are each going to square off one-on-one Sumo style. Using padded bags, they will to attempt to knock their opponent off the platform and into the water. First tribe to six wins immunity and is safe from the vote. The losers go to Tribal Council, where somebody will be the first person voted out.

The first match up is between Jeremy and Max. Max gets a first good push against Jeremy, but Jeremy is able to win the round by knocking Max into the water.

The next round is between Candace and Ashley. Candace wins this round, which ties up the challenge at one each for Ma Halo and Huka Pele.

The third match up is between Kooiman and Ferb. They both hold their ground and make good hits, but Kooiman wins in the end, which puts Ma Halo back in the lead by one.

In the next match, Emmy takes on Jenny. Jenny quickly wins the round by making one good push against Emmy. So once again the score is tied at two each.

The next round is between Ray and Skyler. Skyler gives Ray a big hit, which immediately sends him into the water. Ray says, "I'm done." His shoulder popped with Skyler hit him and he can't lift it. Jeff calls out the medical team to examine Ray. Dr. Ramona determines that Ray's right shoulder is slightly popped out and he may have torn the ligament in his right arm. She recommends that he not participate anymore in this challenge to avoid further injury. Ray vents, "My whole game is screwed."

The challenge then continues with Ashley competing against her sister/friend Olga. It is a fierce battle with neither one wanting to back down, but Olga scores the point for Huka Pele when she finally pushes Ashley into the water. So once again the two tribes are tied at three each with two more points to go.

The next pair up is Phineas and Ferb. As step-brothers, they have both been looking forward to this battle. Ferb immediately puts his step-brother Phineas on the floor and tries to push him off the edge into the water. Ferb then decides to let his step-brother get back up and continue the battle. While Ferb is walking away from Phineas to get in position, Phineas takes a cheap shot and gets up quickly to hit Ferb, while his back is turned to him. Ferb recovers and quickly pushes Phineas over the edge to win the round and put Huka Pele in the lead. Ferb starts to cry after the victory. He says, "I don't want to fight against him. We've done that enough, but I'm proud I beat him."

In the next round, Cassie takes on her best-friend Emmy. Cassie is conflicted because she wants to win, but she does not want to hurt her best-friend. Emmy assures her friend that she will not hurt her. Emmy puts up a good fight, but Cassie wins the match and scores the winning fifth point for her Huka Pele tribe. So Huka Pele wins the immunity challenge. Ma Halo will go to Tribal Council and vote someone out first tonight.


End file.
